


Protectorate

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: – Ты ведь не думал всерьёз, будто какой-то глупый старик может перехитрить меня, правда?





	Protectorate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protectorate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520608) by [Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted). 



– Тебя считали мёртвым.  
Мальчик одарил его короткой горькой улыбкой, и его глаза блеснули как сапфиры.  
– Ты кажешься разочарованным.  
– Нет, – Лорен испытывал что угодно, но только не разочарование, наблюдая за тем, как этот хрупкий прекрасный мальчик кружит по комнате, словно семя одуванчика на лёгком ветру. – Просто... – Лорен не находил слов, он развернулся в кресле за своим письменным столом и просто смотрел… смотрел.  
Дух, явление, воскресший мальчик перед ним ухмыльнулся, насмешливо и чересчур знакомо, даже на чуждой ему территории супружеской спальни Лорена в акиелосском дворце.  
– Язык проглотил? – и голос его был в точности таким же, как у мальчика, который просто _не мог быть живым_.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
Мальчик возвёл к небу синие глаза.  
– Ты действительно думал, что я мёртв, да?  
– Да, – было больно признавать это.  
– Это была просто голова какого-то местного мальчишки, ты не знал? – в голосе Никаиса промелькнул горделивый оттенок, и он плюхнулся всем телом на огромную кровать. Ярко-синие шёлковые простыни, подходили ему куда больше, чем грязный белый хитон, что был на нём. Его босые ноги были в мозолях, а изящные руки с обломанными ногтями загрубели. Лорен проклинал себя за то, что не смог защитить его. – Солдаты решили, что к тому времени, когда они найдут тебя, его голова станет достаточно похожей на мою, чтобы добиться должного эффекта.  
– А где был _ты_? – Встав, Лорен слегка пошатнулся и подошёл к кровати; он опустил глаза, и Никаис дерзко встретил его взгляд – синева утонула в синеве. _Совсем как в старые времена_. – Ты сбежал?  
– Конечно, я сбежал, – Никаис слегка подвинулся, когда Лорен присел рядом с ним, и сложил руки на животе. Лорен старался не слишком пялиться на них. На мозоли и грязь под ногтями. Это было неуместно. – Ты ведь не думал всерьёз, будто какой-то глупый старик может перехитрить меня, правда?  
Лорен долго молчал. Затем он произнёс осторожно:  
– Ты знаешь, что его не стало? Он мёртв.  
– Я знаю, – голос Никаиса казался довольным, его идеально очерченный рот искривился в подобии улыбки, и, тем не менее, в глазах сквозило нечто похожее на сожаление. – Я увидел его голову на пике, когда вошёл в город.  
– Он больше не причинит тебе вреда.  
Никаис лишь кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Он не стал протестовать, когда Лорен коснулся рукой его волос, пропуская пальцы сквозь каштановые кудряшки. Они нуждались в мытье и стрижке. Лорен позаботится об этом.  
– Я буду защищать тебя, Никаис.  
Никаис снова закатил свои синие словно летнее небо глаза.  
– Я не _нуждаюсь_ в твоей защите, – его голос прозвучал слегка сдавленно, а блуждающий взгляд увлажнившихся широко распахнутых глаз останавливался на чём угодно, кроме Лорена.  
Лорен поборол улыбку.  
– Я знаю, – Так и было. Никаис был куда более стойким, чем могло показаться. Он мог позаботиться о себе. Он самостоятельно проделал весь путь от Арля до Айоса. Он сумел выкроить себе место рядом с престолом и выбраться невредимым из кровавых разборок двора, несмотря на свою молодость. Он выжил. – Но я всё равно _буду_ защищать тебя.


End file.
